nakufandomcom-20200215-history
Halinka the Badger
Personality 'Primary Traits:' Charismatic, mellow, confident, flirty, manipulative Secondary Traits: Conniving, passive-aggressive, narcissistic, control freak Alignment: Neutral Evil Speech Accent: Trans-Atlantic American Character Description Halinka has always liked attention and getting what she wants. She learned from an early age how to play on her elders' feelings and desires until they surrendered the coveted item or praise. She honed these skills into young adulthood where she acquired further skills in flirtation and violent ultimatums. As she grew older, her desire for material goods and the like evolved into desire for straight-up power over others. To her, everyone was beneath her and to be considered nothing more than pawns. While this mindset did prevent her from forming genuine intimate relations with others, she had learned to feign it well enough for her own benefit. Rise to Power and the Forming of the First Marauders With social expectations of each family,s pack, herd, and clan in heavy states of conservatism, once she began travelling the land, it was obvious to her there was no shortage of outcasts and lost souls. Two of the first outcasts she found mirrored her ambitions were Yafeu the Eagle and Irma the Raccoon. Yafeu's bloodthirst was dissatisfied in his current state and Irma desired a worthwhile purpose in her life, so Halinka recruited them to form a plan to procure a following worthy of all their ambitions. The three together first visited clans that laid in near ruin after civil discord had brought their way of living crashing to the ground. Halinka's way with words -- words of understanding, similar experiences, and offers of a place to belong -- helped her attain a number of fresh followers. This continued until she and her two cohorts had procured some twenty-something followers; enough to begin hostile "negotiations" with future potential members of her group she initially called "The Soul Cousins." Forming an Army The small group of outcasts and homeless animals she accumulated helped her recruit stragglers of functional clans and nomads. Halinka's skill in manipulation and choice words kept her followers convinced her intentions were pure and her goals for the future generous and optimistic for all involved. She invited each individual with open arms, reassured them that their home was with the rest of them, and the convictions of her followers' welcoming demeanors essentially helped ease any apprehensions the inductee had. History Special Skills Public speaking/charm: Leadership: Role in the community during peace Roll in the Marauder Wars Notable Relationships Yafeu the Eagle: Halinka's right-hand man. As the other founding member of the Marauders, she trusts him to do anything she says and knows he's loyal enough for it to be done and be done well. She's aware that he makes extra efforts to impress her but mostly only teases him with positivity to keep him dedicated and hopeful. She also knows how capable he is of going on a homicidal spree, so she does her best to keep him in line in order to keep him focused enough to fight her enemies and not his allies. Irma the Raccoon: Halinka's other second-in-command. Halinka acknowledges Irma's firm convictions and intelligence, so she has entrusted major maneuvering and planning of the Marauders' moves to Irma. While Halinka is a relatively private badger, Irma is more than likely the closest thing she has to a friend. Halinka rarely shares personal information or feelings, but when she does on occasion, it's solely to Irma, who seems to not care enough to share her secrets with others. This is how Halinka prefers it anyway. Bukinori the Panda: Halinka knows genius when she sees it, and she most definitely sees it in Bukinori. She leaves planning in their actions up to him and Irma, especially in combat or other largely violent situations. With Bukinori doing the brainwork with Irma and Yafeu at the ready to complete any need she might have including keeping the Marauder members in line, Halinka knows her only real duties as leader is using her fancy use of words and promises to hold everything together. Milo the Kangaroo: She's aware Milo is the leader of Naku Village's defense squad. She cares little for his tactics and is convinced he is no match for her army of brainwashed minions. She even pities him for his reckless tendency to rush head-on into battle. Her underestimation may lead to her downfall in the end, however... Gallery Halinka1.png|Halinka isn't the most... gentle badger in the world...|link=naku.wikia.com/wiki/Halinka_the_Badger Halinkayafeu by amandadahamster.jpg|Halinka and Yafeu have their ways of "convincing" people to join their team (by AmandadaHamster) Category:Characters Category:Marauders Category:Major Characters Category:Marauders Founders